The Pursuit of Art and the Consequences
by amethystcreator
Summary: This is the story of a broken hearted Kurotsuchi and Deidara. It includes the artist's defection from Iwagakure, his recruitment to Akatsuki and other aspects of his life through Kurotsuchi's eyes. I promise i'll remove the story if they are related.


I have a soft spot for Deidara and Kurotsuchi so here is their story. Thanks for reading and remember to review. I always want to know where to improve.

**The Pursuit of Art and the Consequences**

A black haired girl sneaked out of the Tsuchikage's mansion. She jumped from the balcony and landed behind some jonin, then she quickly hid from them and made her way to her favorite place in the world: Deidara's home. They had been dating for quite some time, her Grandfather knew about them and agreed with their relationship even though her father hated the boy. It was always exciting to skip work and visit him since he could not go out of his house.

**Flashback**

"Why did it cross your mind to steal secret scrolls from Gramps office?" She slapped her forehead when she knew what he had done. "I did it because no one understands my art and I will make them admire it, un." He replied. "You are lucky the old man loves you, other ninja would have been executed." She sighed. "I'm only confined to my home for the next two years, un." He said bored. "You do get to keep the forbidden jutsu you learned." She winked. "That's true." He chuckled. "So how does it work?" She was curious and her pink eyes widened at the sight of two tongues licking the lips on his hands. "They chew clay to mix it with my chakra, I create a work of art, then I make the figure real size and finally it explodes when I give the signal." He seemed proud of it and Kurotsuchi loved it. Deidara made a little butterfly to show her and then detonated it, leaving her face covered with clay. "You didn't" She gave him a killer look and tackled him, he tickled her and both remained hugging on the floor until a guard interrupted them. "Time's up Lady Kurotsuchi." She rolled her eyes and gave the bomber a soft kiss. "I'll come back tomorrow." She smiled and left.

**End of flashback**

Kurotsuchi opened the door as if the house belonged to her and hugged the handsome blond inside. "Just a little more of confinement and you'll be free." She giggled. Deidara held her tight and kissed her very passionately so she responded caressing his back. When both of them broke the kiss to breath she blushed because he was looking at her like never before. "What are you up to?" She tilted her head but before he could open his mouth someone kicked the door.

"We need to talk." Kitsuchi showed up really mad. "Dad…" The girl protested but her progenitor insisted. "As the head of my clan I have the duty to look after my daughter's wellbeing..." He started but was interrupted. "Gramps is the head of the clan, remember?" Kurotsuchi said irritated, for she knew her father's intentions. "Your relationship with this… rebel must end." His words enraged the pink eyed girl and Deidara only looked away because he felt he wasn't good enough for her, after all his status decreased when he stole secret techniques from the leader of the village. "I won't allow you to…" She held her boyfriend's hand. "I've decided your fate, there is nothing more to say." Kitsuchi stormed out of the house.

The blond shinobi put his forehead on hers and smiled. "He won't do anything." The bomber comforted her with a sweet kiss. The girl smiled back and hugged him tightly, she did not want to be away from him but she felt like he was longing for something else. "What if he loves his art more than he loves me?" She thought as tears raced to the floor, the blue eyed boy dried them with his thumbs before kissing her once more. "Say you'll never leave me." She requested but there was no answer. "I understand." The kunoichi turned around and headed home.

The blond guy stayed motionless in his living room, he had decided long ago that he would defect the village to express his art all over the five great nations but never imagined he would have to leave his heart with Kurotsuchi. "It's the only way, she has no future with me." He whispered with trembling voice. "If you really love my daughter you will not interfere with her becoming Tsuchikage" The blond recalled the words Kurotsuchi's father told him one afternoon.

A week later Deidara had everything ready to leave Iwagakure. He made contact with a terrorist organization for his first job, the guards on shift were the weakest jonin he knew and he realized that the best time to leave the village was in the morning because everyone was still sleepy. By three o'clock he decided to say good bye to his beloved. He avoided everyone in the way to the Tsuchikage's mansion and climbed quietly to her window. "This place needs more security." He smirked once he was next to her bed, she was covered from head to toes with a white blanket and when Deidara decided to wake her up someone behind him held a Kunai against his throat. "I can take care of myself" The kunoichi put down the weapon and kissed his cheek, then she jumped into the bed and vanished her earth clone to allow the blond to sit.

"What brings you here at this time in the morning?" She yawned but deep inside she feared he would confirm her worst nightmare.

The bomber took a deep breath before answering. "I'm leaving so I came to let you know how much I love you, un." He said with sorrow.

"I knew this would happen." She confessed trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Your art is the most important thing to you… and if you feel like you must go and show it to the world I understand." She smiled containing the tears.

"You are the most important person for me… and I love you, thank you." He kissed her forehead and walked to the window in an attempt to hide his sadness.

Deidara turned around and gave her one kiss, the longest they ever shared and the only one filled with pain. "Art is an explosion" They said at unison holding hands. "Good luck… show them what true art is… I love you too." She winked and kissed him for the last time. The boy created a clay bird and rode it to flee from his home and Kurotsuchi only watched him disappear in the morning light, once he could not hear her anymore she put a pillow on her face and cried her heart out.

When everyone noticed Deidara's absence only Akatsuchi could tell Kurotsuchi what happened with her beloved. "You need to listen to this." He pushed the door and saw her looking at the window with teary eyes. "You knew" his friend stated and gave her a comforting hug, "It'll be alright."

**Recruitment **

Several months passed after Deidara left the village, his terrorist attacks became his priority, every morning he received several requests from anonymous groups to bomb certain places and he gladly accepted them all. He was demonstrating his art.

One day he sent a clay bird to Kurotsuchi informing her that he would be in the art museum they used to visit when they were children, the one with creepy statues of demons and giants. He had something important to ask her but the message was intercepted and eliminated by a mysterious man with black hair and red eyes.

When he arrived at the meeting place the only people in there were an old man sleeping in the ground, a blue skinned man, a black haired male and an annoyed looking thing, the last three wore black robes with red clouds design. Once Deidara put his feet on the museum everyone looked at him.

"Is this brat supposed to be my partner? He seems like the type to die young." The shortest of the group stated in a rude tone.

"That's what the Leader ordered… you don't have a say so get used to it." The serious looking one said in a stern manner.

Deidara felt the rage taking over him, he was about to do something important and those men were in the way. "You are interfering with my art… leave already, un" He demanded.

"He has some guts." The shark man laughed.

"We are from an organization named Akatsuki and our leader is interested in your abilities." The Raven haired male confessed. "I've been informed that you have bonds with several terrorist groups. What do you get in exchange of your services?"

"Nothing, I do it because I love to show that my art is an explosion. Un." Deidara said with pure emotion in his voice and spited a spider from the mouth in his hand to show them his creations. "Now, get the hell out of here, I will do something important."

"You will join the Akatsuki." The black eyed shinobi stated,

"No, I won't" The blond refused.

"Let's have a fight… If you win you can leave but if I win you come with us. Sharingan" The man's eyes became red.

"Fine, you are no match for my art." The blue eyed male threw his creation to his challenger as he crafted a centipede with the other hand. The sharingan user jumped behind a statue at the same time that Deidara detonated the first bomb, which was a distraction to allow his second creation to restrain the enemy. "Once I say the word the battle will be over."

"Indeed… you've been under my genjutsu all this time. When this bomb explodes you will be death." The red eyed ninja said.

"I told you he was the type to die young, it'll be a surprise if he lives beyond his teens." The angry looking one said.

Deidara looked at his body and was shocked to see his centipede surrounding him. "What just happened? He disrespects my art… those eyes make fun of my creations. I won't allow it." The blond gritted his teeth.

"You lost, it's time to go. By the way my name is Itachi, the tall one is Kisame and the man inside the puppet is Sasori, your partner from now on." He introduced and started to walk towards the door.

"I need to do something first… in private." Deidara glared at his new comrades. "I'm afraid it's not going to happen" Itachi stood in his place. "I'll take care of the brat because he's my responsibility now, you can go ahead." Sasori suggested and the two Akatsuki left.

Deidara approached the old man who was scared to death and gave him a small black box. "Give it to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, please. Tell her it's from Deidara." He turned to Sasori and started to walk behind him.

"Tsuchikage, huh? You're aiming too high." The puppeteer was trying to figure out his teammate. "I should have asked when I was worthy." The boy sighed and Sasori felt bad for him so he changed the subject. "Let's go faster, I hate to keep people waiting."

**Excellent News**

Kurotsuchi came back from a three day mission and reported to the Tsuchikage. "I'm back Gramps and I don't want to do paper work so I'll have Akatsuchi do it for me." She gave the old man a bright smile, the one that melted his iron face when he was mad but this time his expression did not change. "Is something the matter?" She asked worried. "Oh no… I was not the one who killed the Kumo ninja, don't believe my clumsy partner's words." She excused herself even though she was guilty.

"Have you been in touch with Deidara since he left?" Onoki asked very hurt, he loved the missing ninja like a son and would have approved his marriage to Kurotsuchi. He questioned himself every day what went wrong with such a talented boy and even though he wanted him back alive he had the duty to declare him a threat and send ninja hunters after him.

"Not at all." The girl's breathing became heavy due to her efforts to suppress her tears. "I'm dying to receive news of him but no one tells me anything… I need to know if he is well. It would be enough for me to know if he is alive. I can't bear this anguish." She yelled breaking her grandfather's heart, the old man hated to see her cry mostly because she was his favorite relative.

"Two days ago an old man came from a museum in a forgotten city… I have no idea how he found my village but he did and asked to speak with me. He said he needed to give you something from Deidara." The short man explained. The pink eyes of the girl widened with emotion. "What is it?" She asked impatiently. The Tsuchikage handed the girl a small black box. "Don't open it here." He winked. "There is something more… The old man said that Deidara joined the Akatsuki." He gritted his teeth. "Huh?" The girl didn't know the meaning of that. "In simple words he is an S-Rank criminal and other villages may want to eliminate him." His words echoed in Kurotsuchi's head. "Take the day off, you will need it." Onoki leaned forward to give her a kiss in the forehead as he used to do when she was a little girl. "My back" He complained after the effort. "Thank you, gramps." She whispered. "You should really retire, you're getting old." She laughed and walked to her living room.

The black haired girl sat on her coach and contemplated the little box until Akatsuchi knocked the door. "Come in and sit with me." She smiled. "After all this time… this better be a good explanation." She opened it with excitement. "Oh my God." Her eyes widened when she saw the content of the box: a golden engagement ring with a huge diamond. "It's gorgeous." She whispered and put it on her finger immediately. "Yes Deidara my love, I accept to be your wife." The pink eyed ninja giggled and then glared at her astonished friend. "Giggle with me." She demanded and both laughed.

**The Kazekage Affair**

"Lady Kurotsuchi, we've received news about Deidara, he attacked the Village Hidden in the Sand and kidnapped Lord Kazekage, fortunately Lady Hokage sent a group to rescue him…" A jonin informed and the girl ran away from him before he finished the report, she was already in the Land of Wind due to a mission.

"Thank you Gozu. I must go to Sunagakure, he will be there…" She thought, suddenly she felt she was being followed by ten ninja. "Show yourselves." She commanded. "You are quite good." A Kiri ninja appeared behind her and the remaining nine surrounded her. "We've been waiting for some cute girl to have fun with." One of them said and the rest chuckled. "Well keep waiting because I'm not exactly cute." She wanted to kill them for being such a waste of time. The man behind her took out a kunai so the kunoichi turned around to grab his wrist, then she kicked his stomach and broke his neck when he fell on his knees. "I don't have time for this." She yelled. The men jumped back to throw shuriken at her, her response was to use Earth Release: Protective Dome in order to shield her body. When the weapons failed the Kiri shinobi attacked her with Water Release Techniques. Kurotsuchi pulled one's feet underground and proceeded to use Lava Release. All her enemies were burned to death and the unlucky few who survived were crushed merciless.

"Lady Kurotsuchi, I finally caught up with you." Her informant told her. "You didn't let me finish… Lady Hokage sent a group of ninja to rescue the Kazekage and they succeeded. Our ambassadors just need to make amendments with Lord Gaara and everything will be fine." He smiled but the Kunoichi let out a frustrated scream.

**He Became Art**

"Lord Tsuchikage we must inform Kurotsuchi about this." Kitsuchi demanded. "I will be the one to tell her." Onoki punched the desk with his fist. "Tell me what, Gramps? Oh no…I thought I was out of the hook from the mist ninja incident in the Land of Wind. Don't believe Gozu's words" The girl entered the office and pointed at the scared informant. Then she noticed her father's sad stare, she didn't want to think the meeting was related to her beloved but her intuition told her otherwise. "He is gone my little girl." The Tsuchikage couldn't bring himself to look at the Kunoichi's face. "No, that's not true… your lying to me. Why are you so cruel?" She sobbed and soon endless tears raced to her cheeks. "I'm sorry for your loss, my daughter." Kitsuchi sighed avoiding the pink eyes of the broken girl. "Who did it?" She changed from sadness to hate. "Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha… if you want to kill him I offer myself to aid you." Kitsuchi was willing to do anything in his power to stop his child's suffering. "Nothing good will come if I pursue that murderer. If fate puts him in my way I will eliminate him, but not now… I'm not thinking straight and I'll probably get killed." Kurotsuchi trembled with anger. "May I leave?" She took a deep breath and both men nodded.

"Do you see in her what you lack? I will appoint her as my successor when I retire." The old Kage barked after the girl left. "Do you still blame me for Deidara's defection? That was not my fault." The younger ninja defended himself. "You asked him to break up with her." The old Kage gritted his teeth. "He chose to leave." Kitsuchi pointed out.

**Preparations for the Summit**

Akatsuchi found his friend on the balcony of the Tsuchikage's mansion. "How is it going?" He asked worried. "It still hurts." She was playing with her ring. "All the Kage will meet in the Land of Iron to discuss what to do with the Akatsuki. Your grandfather wants you to be his bodyguard… if you are feeling better." Her teammate said dubiously. "I'm determined to fulfill my role as Gramps' right hand, Deidara-Nii would have had my position if he had never defected from Iwagakure so it's my duty to honor him by doing my best." She answered looking at the sky. "Deidara-Nii?" The shinobi asked intrigued. "I will call him like that from now on, my pain will be easier to bear if I refer to him with respect." Her eyes saddened. "But Deidara-Nii? I can't get used to hear people call nii someone they are not related to" The boy teased her. "Deidara-Nii, Deidara-Nii, Deidara-Nii…" She annoyed him purposely. "Stop that." He covered his ears and they ended up laughing.

The kunoichi closed her eyes to recall all the moments he shared with her beloved. "I'll see you in our next life, I love you so much." She kissed her ring and dropped one last tear.

**The End**

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it… please comment.


End file.
